


Destroyed System

by JustBeMe13



Series: A Hybrids Life [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sanji, Chopper is a hostage, Confessions, Fox Sanji, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, Mating, Mating Bite, Omega Sanji, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Rut, Tiger Zoro, Top Zoro, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro is forced into Rut by the Marines and Sanji decides to help him, because what else can he do when Zoro's pheromones have made him go into Heat.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: A Hybrids Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313





	Destroyed System

Sanji’s ears flattened on his head as he snarled at the Marines. A few Dog Hybrids snarled right back and he could hear a few hisses from possible felines. Sanji bared his teeth, long canines on display. A few of the Human Marines took a step back as Zoro growled beside him. The Tiger’s fur was floofed, his entire demeanor ready for the kill.

“Let him go,” Zoro growled.

Sanji kept his eyes on the Marine that was holding Chopper’s antlers, keeping the Reindeer of the ground. Sanji’s ears flattened even more as he snarled. Behind him, Luffy bared his teeth and the straw hat shielded his dark eyes. Sanji already knew the Captain wanted to murder every single Marine present, were it Human, Dog, Cat, Fox or even another Tiger. Though they were super rare.

“Come get him if you want, Straw Hat,” the Marine Captain said, fur puffed up and claws bared.

Zoro growled low in his throat, the sound resonating through the room. A few Marines stiffened at the threat and some even whimpered as Zoro emanated killing aura. Luffy’s knuckles cracked and he stepped between the two Hybrids, Sanji moving aside to make more room. Zoro didn’t even bother, too lost in his senses to care.

Sanji could smell his anger wafting off of him in waves. It was clogging his throat and his own senses, but his own anger was evident too. Chopper wasn’t something they could use to bargain with the Straw Hat Pirates. Not ever.

“Nami, prepare the Sunny to get out of here,” Luffy said lowly.

The ginger behind Sanji nodded her head, scowl on her face as a snarl left her delicate lips. Sanji grinned, she was a fierce woman. She took off with a wave, holding her weapon tight and banging a Marine out of her way. Sanji couldn’t help but feel a little proud.

Luffy took no time and initiated the fight. Shots were fired and Sanji burst from his place on the floor, jumping up and flinging himself to the ceiling, catching on to the bridge and kicking off every Marine standing on it who were firing at his comrades below.

Sanji glanced down to see Luffy was attacking the Captain, an even fight even though the man was a strong Lion Hybrid. The Lion pounced him and their Human Captain only barely evaded those deadly claws.

Sanji growled, kicking another Marine down and spied for the man holding Chopper. He spotted the man, and sadly also Zoro, who was dashing to him with his swords at the ready. The Marine holding Chopper shrieked and literally _threw_ the Reindeer at Zoro. The Swordsman had not expected this and halted, getting a face full of Doctor and falling back on his ass, hard. Sanji could hear the growl leave him in a pained grunt and he winced.

A sudden swarm of Hybrid Marines pounced on Zoro and the Tiger roared, the sound emanating from the ground below to the bridge Sanji stood on. The metal shook with the force of the roar and Sanji could feel his primal instincts want to take over. He guessed Zoro’s already had.

That was bad.

Sanji jumped to the other bridge, clearing it of Snipers and other Marines. Sanji bared his teeth and flattened his ears, fluffing up his tail to look more dangerous.

“Zoro!” Luffy suddenly screamed.

Sanji whipped his head around to look at the Tiger. Zoro was on the floor, the Hybrids away from him. There was some weird sheen hanging around him and Sanji caught a whiff of it, immediately blocking his nose.

“Luffy! That’s a rut inducer!” Sanji screamed down.

Luffy looked up at him with wide eyes and stared back at Zoro. The Tiger was lying on his side, panting with a red face and crawling away from the downed Chopper. Sanji knew that if Luffy didn’t get them both out, Zoro would probably kill Chopper, seeing him as prey.

Sanji couldn’t get him with that stuff still around him. If he was hit with the powder, he’d be downed and stuck in his heat, ready for anyone to take him and claim him. He didn’t want that. He never wanted that. Sanji jumped away as another wave of the powder made its way to him. The Marines probably wanted to take him as well, seeing he was a rare species. Sadly, Zoro was even rarer.

Sanji jumped down and Luffy’s arm stretched to him, handing him the passed out Chopper. Sanji, so busy with the fallen Doctor, had not seen a Marine close in on him and suddenly explode when a pellet hit his face. The man screamed as the pellet exploded into fire and stumbled back, making Sanji look over his shoulder at the Sunny docked in the harbor with their Sharp Shooter standing on the lion’s head.

Sanji smiled and looked back at Luffy. The Captain should have no problem taking Zoro back to the ship. And he didn’t. Sanji watched as Luffy kicked all the Marines out of the way and hoisted Zoro onto his back, the Swordsman grimaced and muttered something, probably still lucid enough to talk.

Sanji felt kinda proud of that, Zoro was alright. Luffy was running towards him and Sanji’s eyes widened. He couldn’t be with Zoro right now, if he was in the vicinity he could get infected by the pheromones. Sanji yelped and picked up Chopper, taking off towards the Sunny. He jumped up the rigging and flung Chopper at Nami, fleeing onto the prow where Ussop stood.

“Keep me away from Zoro or we’ll have trouble,” Sanji told him, ears flat and tail drooping.

Ussop nodded, even though he probably didn’t understand what was going on. “Alright, I’ll tell the others that. Is it bad?” he asked.

Sanji shook his head. “Not really, he just got a rut inducer. He’s going into rut and I’m the only other Hybrid on the ship. Two things can happen. A) he tries to kill me and Chopper. B) he tries to kill Chopper and mate with me.”

Ussop’s face was one off horror and he shot of just as Luffy landed on the ship. Chopper had awoken by then and gasped when he saw the panting and struggling Tiger. Said Reindeer was about to go to him when Sanji stopped him, having ran to them.

“Don’t, you’ll get drunk on the hormones.”

Chopper nodded. “Alright, but we have to get him out of here. How long does his rut usually last?” he asked.

Sanji bit his lip. “His only takes up to four days, but with the powder if could easily be seven.” 

Chopper scowled. “That’s bad. I can’t help him then. Franky!” Chopper said. Said man turned to him with a nod. “I need you to prepare the storage room like usual. Make sure he can’t get out of it.”

Sanji frowned. The storage room was used for either of them, for Sanji’s heat or in Zoro’s case his rut. Sanji knew that the room was the best place for Zoro to be and he would be safe from the pheromones. He wouldn’t go into heat if he didn’t come close to it.

Zoro was still on the floor, crawling away from them and grunting as he pulled himself up by the rigging. Luffy stared at him, Sanji next to him now as the Captain was tasked with protecting the only other Hybrid on the ship. Zoro’s gaze locked on him and a growl slipped past his lips, pheromones spiking to reach Sanji in a desperate attempt to get the Omega to mate with him.

Which was absolutely ridiculous. Sanji hated Zoro, and Zoro hated Sanji.

Sanji stepped back, catching a whiff of the hormones being sent to him in a wave of scent. He bristled, they were strong. All Alpha power and desperation.

“Are you going to be fine?” Luffy asked.

Sanji nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on Zoro instead of looking to Luffy in case the Tiger would jump him. Zoro trembled, a whine slipping past his lips. Sanji could clearly see Zoro was aroused just from the inducing powder he got sprayed all over himself. The ship rocked as they made their get-away and Zoro fell over, landing on hands and knees and shooting off towards Sanji.

The Fox yelped and ran, the only thing he could think off. With a leap, he charged up the mast and clung to it with his claws. Luffy reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around Zoro and reeling him in towards the grass. Keeping him from Sanji was his main priority for now. And from Chopper of course.

Zoro was incoherent and overtaken by his instinct. He didn’t know where he was, nor what was going on. Sanji felt a bit of pity surface, but quickly pushed it down. If Zoro could ride out this rut alone, he’d be fine. Well, Sanji hoped he would.

Sadly, that wasn’t the case. Zoro had been in the storage for less than three days and the whole ship was reeking of him already. Sanji couldn’t go anywhere without his nose getting clogged up and his fur standing on end because of the amount of Alpha pheromones. Sanji felt like he would burst, and he could also feel the beginnings of pre-heat coming to him, which was bad.

Sanji whined, sprawled in the grass with a towel over his face, trying to block out the overwhelming scent. He sat up, the towel falling off his face. He was red, hot and bothered. His heat was really starting now and it was all Zoro’s fault.

“Damn it,” Sanji grumbled.

He stood on legs of jelly and wobbled over to the stairs, catching the railing to keep from falling over. Chopper didn’t seem to be bothered by the pheromones hanging around the ship and Sanji guessed Zoro was only sending mating calls to other Hybrids, not Devil Fruit users. It was ultimate torture for Sanji. He’d have to deal with this for a few more days. He really didn’t want to.

Perhaps he didn’t need to though.

The door burst open and Sanji’s eyes widened at the distressed looking Chopper. The Reindeer spotted the Golden Fox and ran to him full tilt.

“Sanji! Zoro’s not alright. He’s crying and screaming! I don’t know what to do!” the Doctor told him, then stopped short when he saw Sanji’s condition. “Are you in heat!” he exclaimed in horror.

Sanji nodded slowly, slick gathering between his thighs and he scowled. “Yeah, it’s all that damn Tiger’s fault.”

Chopper frowned. “But that shouldn’t happen, I can’t smell the pheromones and you shouldn’t... Unless he’s sending them directly to you! That can explain his behavior! Sanji, Zoro’s sending mating calls to you.”

Sanji nodded, “Yeah, I already guessed that. Can you call the others, I need to tell them something.”

Chopper nodded his furry head and transformed to Heavy Point to help Sanji to the galley. Sanji sat down in a chair, his look disheveled. Chopper took off to find the others and Sanji could now hear what Chopper meant with Zoro screaming and crying. It was a loud animalistic sound that sounded scared, broken and extremely desperate for something that could help with the forced condition.

Zoro’s rut was only once every two or three months. Sanji’s heat was every month for four days, and he would spend it alone, riding it out by himself though he desperately yearned for a partner. Zoro’s rut wasn’t supposed to be here yet and it could destroy his entire system. And now Sanji was effected. He only had one option.

Chopper came back in with the crew and they all gasped at Sanji’s appearance.

“You told me it wouldn’t affect you, Sanji-kun,” Nami said to him.

Sanji smiled sheepishly at her. The crew filed in and sat down in their respective seats.

“What is it you wanted to tell us,” Chopper asked.

Sanji sighed, he’d hate this, he knew it already. “There’s only one thing that will solve Zoro’s condition right now, and mine,” he said. “Zoro’s rut isn’t supposed to be here yet and my heat was last week. It’s back now and that could destroy both our systems. If we don’t fix it, we could die,” Sanji said.

Robin frowned. “That would be most unfortunate for us.”

Sanji nodded. “Yeah, so this is the solution. I have to help him,” he said bluntly.

The crew was silent for a while, then burst out talking through each other and screaming.

“That’s not-“

“You’re both male-“

“You shouldn’t have to-“

“Sanji-kun!”

“Why would you do that?”

“Sanji,” Luffy said.

Sanji looked at his Captain, ignoring the shouting of the others. Luffy smiled at him and Sanji knew that the Captain approved. Luffy was smarter than he looked and he figured out their situation all on his own. Sanji had to cook him a feast for it later, he supposed.

“Franky,” Luffy said. Everyone fell silent then. “Unlock the storage room for Sanji, and then lock them both in. Nobody is to disturb them until Sanji gives the all clear. Got it?” the Captain asked.

Franky silently nodded and Sanji smiled his thanks. The Fox stood, going to gather all that he would need. To his surprise, Nami pushed a bag into his arms and he stumbled. With a frown, he looked in it and found everything he could possibly need; lube, towels, snacks, water, condoms and everything else he’d need.

“Thanks,” he said softly, a blush forming on his face.

Nami smiled at him, reassuring him that it was alright. “Make sure that idiot doesn’t kill you at first glance. He’s been screaming for the past four hours, he must be exhausted.”

Sanji nodded, glanced at the crew to see them with smiles on their faces, some a little forced, but still smiles. Sanji grinned and turned to go with Franky to the storage room. The screaming had stopped for a moment and it was eerie quiet in the hallway. Franky unlocked the door and opened it, patting Sanji on the shoulder. The Cook nodded and stepped in.

The room was dark, but he could make out the bed and the figure on it. Zoro was tangled in the sheets, sleeping with a panting red face. He’d probably exhausted himself. Sanji dropped the bag and fished a water bottle out of it. He could hear Franky’s footsteps fade and he carefully crept up to the bed. He noted that Zoro didn’t have anything with him, they’d probably hadn’t thought about it.

Sanji uncapped the bottle and poured some on his hand, weaving it through Zoro’s sweaty hair. The Tiger stirred and cracked an eye open. He seemed lucid enough for Sanji to talk to him and the Fox knelt next to the bed.

“You alright?” Sanji asked.

Zoro rolled his eyes, mumbling something and pushing himself up with trembling limbs. He looked exhausted, but Sanji could still see his libido was anything but. Zoro noted his gaze and the flush on his face deepened.

“Why are you here?” Zoro asked softly.

Sanji held up the water bottle. “I’m here to help, otherwise our systems are going in overload and we’ll die.”

Zoro nodded slowly, then his eyes widened. “What? But-“

Sanji shushed him by pushing the water bottle against Zoro’s lips. The Tiger grasped it tightly and gulped down the water in an instant, sighing in content when he was done. His eyes locked with Sanji’s again and Zoro looked down, a flush covering his face.

Sanji felt the pheromones spike and he shuddered, he wouldn’t be able to think clearly in a few minutes and he wanted to make himself understandable for Zoro. The Alpha Tiger had to know what Sanji wanted and what he needed. It wouldn’t do them any good when neither of them knew what the other wanted.

“I’m gonna tell you what I want, alright. It’s gonna be essential,” Sanji told Zoro.

The Tiger nodded slowly, eyes already blown with lust again. Sanji bit his lip and tried to gather his thoughts, he needed to clear this up before everything went to shit.

“I’m an Omega, you’re an Alpha. You understand that right?” When Zoro nodded Sanji continued. “This means that you’ll be leading us both, which means you need that tiny brain of yours.” Zoro shot him a look, but Sanji went on. “I’m gonna let you do it, but I’m not some bitch for you to take. I’m not a normal Omega. Also, don’t you dare give me a Mating Bite,” Sanji hissed.

Zoro was looking at him with heavy eyes, lust clouding his gaze. Sanji didn’t even get an okay before he was pulled onto the bed and his clothes were torn off.

“Hey!” he yelped, his heat spiking to uncomfortable levels.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zoro was repeating a mantra and Sanji couldn’t get through to him.

The Fox wondered if Zoro had even understood what he had been talking about. It didn’t really matter though, he couldn’t do anything about it now that his heat was really here. Sanji felt heat creep into his body and he shuddered as Zoro tore all his clothes off, flinging them across the room and letting his torn shirt hang off his shoulders. Sanji’s face was pushed into a pillow and Zoro loomed over him, hugging him and wrapping his arms around Sanji’s torso.

“Please, please, please,” Zoro began whispering. “Don’t let this be a dream,” he said.

Sanji rolled his eyes. “It’s not a dream idiot,” he said.

Zoro growled and squeezed him tighter, licking up his neck and biting his fluffy ear. Sanji whined, pushing his naked hips back against Zoro. The Tiger moaned, and Sanji realized that his slick was rubbing against Zoro’s erection. A flush flew over his face and he closed his eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Zoro whispered.

Sanji moaned, the words made him hot and bothered. “Just get on with it, moron.”

Zoro snarled, got off of Sanji and spread his ass with both hands, then dove in. Sanji yelped, clawing at the pillow as Zoro licked up his slick and pressed his tongue inside his hole. The blonde Fox moaned as Zoro pressed into him. He could feel the Tiger’s heat spike and the man’s claws pressed into his flesh.

Zoro pulled away and slipped two fingers into him at once. He groaned behind Sanji, probably trying to contain his lust.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” the Tiger groaned. “I wanted to mate with you for so long, Sanji…” he grit out.

Sanji’s eyes widened. “I told you not to!” he said.

“That’s not possible,” Zoro said. “You’re giving yourself to me, what did you think would happen. I can’t hold that back. You’re the perfect Omega that ever existed. You’re strong, beautiful and don’t take shit from anyone!”

Sanji felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “Fine, but I won’t go treating you like the ladies.”

Zoro chuckled, low and husky. He leaned in and bit into Sanji’s right ear softly. “Don’t want you to. Can I bite you?” he asked.

Sanji growled. “Just do it already!” he said.

Zoro had already worked him to four fingers and was thrusting them in and out. He happily groaned and pulled them out. Sanji felt a little empty, but that was soon filled in one delicious thrust that had both of them moaning loudly.

“Ah God,” Sanji groaned out.

Zoro shuddered behind him, hands flexing on his hips. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Sanji’s back, panting over his flesh.

“So tight,” he whispered.

Sanji chuckled. “How? You just got four fingers up my ass,” he said.

Zoro huffed. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Just fuck me already!” Sanji said, annoyed.

Zoro chuckled, made a shallow thrust, and gasped. He groaned and released Sanji’s hip, turning him around. He kissed the blonde deeply. And then they were lost in movement and gasps and moans and all sorts of obscene sounds.

Sanji clawed at Zoro’s back, surely drawing blood. Zoro bit into Sanji’s everywhere, leaving marks and bruises. And when he was finally about to come, he turned the blonde again, and bit into his neck, hard. Sanji gasped loudly, keening through the pain, and coming with a shout of Zoro’s name.

Zoro followed right after, pushed over the edge by the sound of Sanji’s yell. They lay there for a few minutes, panting in the afterglow. Their heat and rut weren’t over, but they had to collect themselves.

“Can I knot you?” Zoro asked suddenly, a blush high on his cheeks.

Sanji kicked him off the bed with a snarl. “NO!” he yelled, hand gripping the bite mark on his shoulder and blush flaring on his cheeks.

Zoro popped his head over the edge of the bed and smirked slyly at Sanji. The blonde cook gulped. There was no way he was getting out of this, was there. He rolled his eyes and looked away, sticking his hand out towards Zoro.

“Fine, but only because I love you,” he muttered.

Zoro’s eyes widened and he gaped at the blonde. “You what?” he squeaked.


End file.
